beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I Larkwhisker said goodbye to Peonycloud saying she'd talk later. The elderly warrior lay down to bask in the sunlight falling asleep.--Cheetahspots woke long after Larkwhisker had fallen asleep. He exited the warriors den, looking around there was really nobody to talk to right now. When his stepping down and fight with Flystar had settled down he'd probably be able to speak to others. The tabby and white tom made his way to the fresh-kill pile then back to his den. He noticed Smokeflight and raised a "eyebrow" at Fogpaw. "Need anything apprentice?" He asked hoarsely. Larkwhisker woke a few hours later standing up she groaned and shook out her pelt. Her chocolate fur had clumps of fur that were tangled, not really having the strength to undo it. Larkwhisker was one of the highly respected warriors in ShadowClan aside from Flystar. Looking around she noticed Hickorynose still with Flystar. The elderly warrior began grooming her pelt. 22:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflight slowly walked into camp, her finely-shaped head held high in the air with an air of regality. The aging queen was the proud mother of two of ShadowClan's most attractive daughters, one of which was the leader, Flystar, along with several other strong, reliable warriors and queens. Now, however, the fair queen was out for a new mate. The father of her previous litters, Jackdawfang, had died in a hunting incident around the birth of her last litter, which had Peonycloud. But Shadeflight was still in prime condition; it would be a waste of her beautiful ancestry to stop having kittens so early into her life due to the death of her beloved. Looking around camp, the pretty queen wondered what tom would be suitable to produce strong kits with her bloodline. 03:13, July 14, 2015 (UTC) After some struggling, Hickorynose was starting to get used to being deputy. She still felt uncomfortable interacting with so many cats, having formerly been an outsider among them, but things were getting better. Her nerves were finally dying down, and she was beginning to feel a little more like herself again. Spotting Flystar resting up on high rock like she usually does, trying to be all cool, Hickorynose rolled her eyes in amusement. Silently she stalked up next to her leader, plopping down, laying back-to-back against her without saying a word. The scent of a beautiful she-cat was all it took to coax Alderclaw awake from his nap and out of the den. Peering his head out, he spotted Shadeflight. He had his eye on her for a while, wanting to court her, but it had never been the right time. But word had it she was looking for a new mate, giving Alderclaw the perfect opportunity. They had spoken a few times before, on patrols and such, but never properly gotten acquainted. Now was his chance. "Did it hurt when ya died an' went to StarClan?" Alderclaw stalked up to the beautiful she-cat, without greeting. "Wait uh, that's not right..." He paused a moment to regain his composure. "Are you a hole, cuz I'm fallin' from StarClan." Alderclaw blinked. "Mouse crap!" He swore loudly, before hanging his head. Glancing up at Shadeflight, embarrassed, he simply murmured "Hi." Flystar had been dozing on top of the highrock in the bright afternoon sun for some time, enjoying how warm the sun allowed her fur to feel. The leader was proud of how Hickorynose had been coping: the two made quite the team, and with the gathering coming up, Flystar was rather excited to show her off. Here, finally, she had a strong, intimidating deputy that she not only got along with, but could easily rely on. The black tabby woke up suddenly when a familiar pelt pressed up against her back. The soft scent of Hickorynose filled the air, and without a single word, Flystar rolled over, quickly ensnaring the deputy in a spooning position. "Hey Hick," she murmured sleepily, burrowing her nose into the soft neck fur of the other. Shadeflight heard a disgruntled pick-up line come from behind her and quickly turned to face whomever had spoken. The cat was sheepishly backtracking, and the queen couldn't help but give a little grin when she saw it was Alderclaw. She and the tom had known each other through patrols and daily clan life, but had never actually become acquainted. He was certainly a fine suitor, despite his light-colored pelt. As he screwed up another pick-up line attempt, the queen let out a soft chuckle, taking a step towards him. "Why hello there..Alderclaw, is it? I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced, after all these years," she crooned, waving her plumy tail in a regal-looking welcome. 06:00, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Tingles shot through Hickorynose, all down her spine, radiating from the spot where Flystar had pressed her nose into Hickory's fur. She took slightly longer to respond than she should have, trying to keep her composure and remain cool. She tried not to acknowledge that her leader was currently wrapped around her, but Hickorynose couldn't stop the loud purr that came out. She cleared her throat. "What's it like as a deputy at the gathering?" Not wanting to disturb the quiet moment, Hickorynose kept her voice down to a whisper. "What duties will I have there?" Subtly she pressed back closer to Flystar, her tail finding its way wrapped around the other molly's more slender tail. "Ha uh y-yup that's me! And of course you're Shadeflight, everybody knows who you are." Alderclaw somewhat awkwardly replied, still trying to recover from his failed pick up lines. "I was wonderin' if you would be interested in going on a patrol with me later? Just us two maybe? I've got somethin' to do first, but I'd be free before sunset." Thinking things through beforehand had never been one of Alderclaw's skills, so he stumbled through his sentence, not even completely sure where he was going with it. But he finished confident, with a wink and a purr directed towards the pretty she-cat. Larkwhisker limed to the fresh-kill pile tiredly. She had just woken up, but she was still tired. Her age was really getting to her. The chocolate she-cat began to slowly chew on her meal, a vole. 12:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Flystar practically giggled as Hickorynose let out the loudest purr she thought she'd ever heard from the deputy. As a response, the leader only burrowed her nose in a little further. She stayed there, syncing her breathing to match the deputy's, and began to groom the ruff of her neck when sleep didn't return to her. "Hrm?" she half-purred when Hickorynose finally spoke. "Oh, the gathering? It's fantastic. WindClan's deputy is terrifying to look at-her face is so ugly. And she hates us, too, so that's always a plus," she chuckled softly, still sleepy. "You just get to sit at the base of the high-rock and do your normal socializing. Lots of cats will be congratulating you once I speak, but don't be surprised if others look at you a little weird since Cheetahspots is still alive. But they're pretty fun; I like them." Shadeflight nodded, laughing at the warrior's attempts to hit on her. "Ah, a patrol? I'd love to, for sure," she cooed, keeping her voice soft and light. His stammering was adorable, and the queen could tell thinking wasn't this brawny cat's strong point, but the winks and purrs were eye-catching. His appearance made her definitely look regal and fine, so she could easily see herself with him the more they spoke. "Let me know whenever you're done with the task at hand, and I'll gladly come along, seeing that my daughter doesn't assign me to anything before then," the queen added with a chuckle, motioning with her tail towards the highrock, where Flystar's legs could be seen hanging off of the perch. 15:19, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Larkwhisker walked back into camp breathing heavily. Cheetahspots called for Spiderstorm. 16:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm heard Larkwhisker's weezing and brought her some juniper berries. "You keep going at the rate you're going, your airways are going to close up while you're out on patrol, and I won't be able to do a thing for you. You need to think about retiring. If you don't retire soon enough, I'll have it forced upon you; I'll tell Hickorynose no more patrols for you. In fact, I'm restricting you to camp for a half moon, to see if your breathing improves. Think about what I've said in that time, Larkwhisker." 17:07, 07/14/2015 The chocolate she-cat sighed nodding. "Of course. It's just Flystar's always so busy and needs a extra paw, but I planned on retiring when this died down. I assume now is a good time." She replied. "Thank you Spiderstorm." 17:10, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Alderfang yawned as she pressed against Agruswhisker, the two purring loudly as they napped together. The brown tabby snuggled up closer to the tortoiseshell molly, her head on lying on her friend's paws. "Arguswhisker," Alderfang chirped up. Arguswhisker let out a quiet "murp" as she woke up, "Hmm?" "I'm bored," the brown tabby whined as she broke away from cuddling with her friend and rolled on to her back. Arguswhisker let out a yawn, stretching out her limbs, and then sat up. She chuckled as she gazed down at her friend. "Then, go do something silly," she murmured as she poked other cat. "I don't know what to do, though," she complained, pouting as she looked up at her friend. 17:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Larkwhisker limped to the elders den to get her nest ready she had notified Hickorynose that she's to let Flystar know that Larkwhisker was ready to retire. The sickly she-cat greeted Nightfall. "Nightfall," she mumbled.coughing once more. 00:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) The two mollies became a mess of tangled limbs as Hickorynose rolled over and wrapped herself around Flystar. She was now half laying on the younger molly, grooming her flank. "What exactly should I tell them if anyone asks why I replaced Cheetahspots?" She murmured between licks. Flystar's fur was incredibly soft, making for a very nice experience grooming her. The two mollies had been becoming much closer since Hickorynose became deputy, and she was actually quite surprised with how comfortable she had become with her leader. She paused at the thought, nuzzling her nose against Flystar's flank affectionately, before returning to her grooming. Petalfang sighted as she lounged around. Flystar was on the rock entangled in Hickorynose very...affectionately. The gray she-cat was looking for her mother not long ago, but Rooknose was nowhere to be found. Petalfang stood quietly and observed the camp. All seemed well so she decided to make a little conversation. Walking up to Mintflower she asked if she could join her. 02:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Flystar snickered as Hickorynose rolled over, entangling their legs even more and began to groom her flank. With a loud laugh, Flystar scooted back, so that her side was out of reach. "That tickles," she giggled softly, before moving back in closer and snuggling up to the deputy. When Hickorynose asked the question, Flystar gave a "murp" as an answer, thinking about it for a second. "Tell them he undermined my power," she concluded, closing her eyes as she rested her head against Hickorynose's chest. "And you were a far stronger replacement. Brag a lot about "battles" too, they always dig that intimidation stuff." 22:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Mintflower smiled at Petalfang. "Actually, I was just going to tell Shadowclaw some exciting news. So, no, sorry, you can't," she answered the black she-cat. She spotted Shadowclaw lounging in the shade of a rock near the one Hickorynose and Flystar were on. "Shadowclaw!" she exclaimed, running over to him. "You know how we were talking about having kits?" she asked, trying to seem off-hand. Shadowclaw looked up, eyes sparkling. "No! You're not- Mintflower, we're gonna be parents?! When are you due?" he asked sniffing her belly and rubbing against her affectionately. "About 5 weeks!" the grey she-cat squeaked excitedly. "I wish my mum were here to see them!" 23:42, 07/16/2015 Agruswhisker yawned softly as she was huddled up by the warriors den, lazying around, today was a pretty chill day at camp, so she decided to cuddle up close to her favorite gal pal, Alderfang. She glanced over towards the sleeping brown tabby who was peacefully snoring away. Arguswhisker's eyes soften has she watched her dearest friend sleep, she watched as other cat's flank rose and fell. It warmed her heart to see just see Alderfang sleeping so cutely. She bit back the urge to 'aww', because she didn't want her friend to wake to her geeking over her sleeping. Agruswhisker curled her tail around her friend, before lying her head on top of the resting cat. Letting out a soft purr, she watched camp, nuzzling her chin deeper into Alderfang's fur. 02:04, July 17, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Hickorynose chuckled lightly as Flystar squirmed away from the ticklish licking. She listened intently to Flystar's instructions on what to tell the cats at the gathering, nodding to show she was paying attention. After the leader finished and scooted into Hickorynose's chest, Hickory purred, her chest rumbling against the black molly, and go a mischievous idea. "So..." she murmured slowly "I'm supposed to brag about battles that I've had nothing to do with? That would be lying. How about instead I brag about," she paused briefly, giving Flystar's flank a long and deliberate stroke with her tongue. "Beating my leader in a battle?" Before Flystar could respond, Hickorynose rolled on top of her, keeping her from squirming away, as she licked all along her leader's side, deliberately trying to make her strokes even more ticklish. She strayed all across Flystar's side, trying to find the most ticklish spot, settling on a spot on her lower flank, just above her belly, alternating gentle and long strokes with hard and fast ones. She let out occasional purrs, making it clear that she was just playing around. Spiderpaw sat at the apprentices den entrance talking with Darkpaw. Graypaw was with Orchidsnow talking to her. The seal point she-cat abruptly stood up and nearly ran into Phainopeplapaw. "Oh sorry! I'm Spiderpaw. What's yours?" 02:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Phainopeplapaw grunted as she was shoved backward, dropping the dirty moss all around her. "Could you watch where you're going!?" she shouted. "Help me pick this up, Spiderclutz, and then go on your merry way!" she added. She began picking up the stinky moss that was near her. When Spiderpaw didn't do anything, she hissed. "Well then, what're standing there for? Making a fool of yourself in front of everyone? First you don't apologize, then you stand there, watching me as I'' pick up the mess ''you made!" she growled. She smiled politely. "By the way, my name's Phainopeplapaw. And you should know that you pollen-brained piece of crowfood," she said, voice light and airy. 02:38, 07/17/2015 Spiderpaw huffed. "First of all Miss. I'm perfect! I did apologize!" She retorted. The seal point quickly helped pick up the moss. "Maybe open your ears next time." Spiderpaw muttered. Then left quickly. She raced out of camp towards the hollow tree she calmed down at. Sure, she'd apologize later to her, but right now she needed to calm down. 02:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page